Dalaran Senate Meeting: May 17th, 34 LC
The following a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from May 17th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Zanbor Emerson: Alright, let’s get started. I call this session to order. We will begin with a recap of the events of the past week. Commander Alexander, can you please inform the senate of the training you held yesterday? Vanidicus Alexander: We're currently engaged in joint trainin' operations with other alliance military bodies. At this point primarily the silver Hand Chapters an' associated paladin groups. Yesterday we had ourselves a little knowledge exchange; everyone should've come away with somethin' at least. If not some new learnin's, then some bruises. Tha's about it, sir... Oh. An' if anyone is interested in the anti-magic runes we discussed yesterday, come see me after th'meetin'. I have them for you to copy. Meriahm Lausten: I would like to add that I am very pleased with the outcome of the training. Mage-Commander Alexander is commended for his excellent work. Vanidicus Alexander: Thank ye, ma'am. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Commander. Mrs. Escol, can you please inform the Senate about the mission you led on Sunday? I guess she is preoccupied... Commander can you please update us on the mission that was on Sunday? Vanidicus Alexander: We deployed t'Azshara this past Sunday t'recover various artifacts formerly in Naga control. I'd like t'thank th'Librarium fer tracking' down these things. With some small complications, it went off with few problems. Tha's about it. Thank ye, sir. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. On Thursday I held a lecture on the Rights of the Citizens of Dalaran. Anyone interested in reading up on them should pick up the booklet in the Administration Offices. Miss Raventhorne, please address the Senate. Lora Raventhorne: Since the obligatory one week commenting period for the Budget has passed, I would like to call a vote for its approval. Zanbor Emerson: Alright, a vote has been called for. Any seconds? Arranax DeVin: Second. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you the vote to approve the budget has been called for and seconded. When I call your name please vote aye to approve and nay to disapprove. Zanbor Emerson: The vote passes. Ten ayes, six abstentions. Lora Raventhorne: I also wish to bring up another matter, should the Senate allow. Zanbor Emerson: Of course. Lora Raventhorne: It is a matter of the Senate Representation on the Board of Trustees of the Violet Bank of Dalaran. For those of you that do not know the background to this, I shall give a brief recap. The Senate holds the controlling number of shares to be entitled to be seated on the Broad of Trustees, a group of people who dictate and direct the company. Because the Senate is an abstract organization, it cannot sit on the board. So it must elect a representative to sit in its seat. Basically, I have been nominated to be this person, but the Senate as a whole must confirm this. Arranax DeVin: A role she is suited to. Lora Raventhorne: If I may, I propose a vote for Lora Raventhorne to be the Senate's Representative on the Board of Trustees. Arranax DeVin: Second. Zanbor Emerson: A motion to confirm Lora Raventhorne as Senate representative to the Violet Bank of Dalaran board of trustees has been called for and seconded. When I call your name vote aye or nay. Zanbor Emerson: The vote passes. Eleven ayes, one nay, seven abstentions. Lora Raventhorne is the new Senate representative. Lora Raventhorne: Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: Is that all you wished to say? Lora Raventhorne: Nope. Just that the Board Meeting takes place after the Senate Session today, in the Administration building. Thank you for your time. Zanbor Emerson: Archmage Liridian, you may take the floor. Gehlnarine Liridian: If I may take the floor next. Thank you. As many of you were aware, the Ministry of Justice is founding its own investigational unit, known as the Dalaranian Investigation Unit or DIU. This unit will act as a sort of detective agency to investigate crime within the city and its holdings as well as dealing with any official public investigations. I thank all of you who expressed interest in the new position of Head Investigator. It is after much deliberation and contemplation that I have decided on who shall hold such a position. Head Investigator of the Dalaranian Investigation Unit goes to Senator Beauwitt Fairthorne. Should anyone desire to work for the DIU, please approach either Senator Fairthorne or myself. Thank you. Beauwitt Fairthorne: My thanks, all of you. I will try to serve Dalaran to the best of my ability. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Archmage. Would anyone else like to speak? No? We will now move on to promotions. Chancellor Halliwell, the floor is yours. Damon Halliwell: Ok then let me get my list out. Drossy please take the floor. Drossy: …Uh. Damon Halliwell: Your time as an initiate has ended. With Lord Devin's agreement you are to be promoted to the rank of Colleague. Arranax DeVin: Of course. She's shown a capacity to learn, and respect for our customs. She has my approval. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Lady Azsh’Amara Highspire please take the floor. Your time as an initiate has ended, I am happy to grant you the rank of Colleague. Azsh'Amara Highspire: Thank you. Damon Halliwell: Mad, please take the floor. Vorien Dawnstrider: ...I believe her name is "Mab", Chancellor. Meriahm Lausten: It's Mab, I think. Lora Raventhorne: ...Hah. Damon Halliwell: sorry Mab...I have been drinking I will not lie. You have shown that you no longer need the rank of Initiate, as such I grant you the rank of Colleague. Mab Nimue: Thank you. Damon Halliwell: Now I wish to make a small announcement that is a major changing point for us. The Inner-Council spoken about the number of Archmagi allowed within Dalaran. We have come to agreement that many of you show promise and should not be held back, as such the limit to the amount of Archmagi within the senate has been lifted and to maintain safety with the senate we have also decided to make a new rank. The new rank shall be called the outer-council, This will be a rank for people we will have met every need of the senate and we feel can become leaders. People in this rank will be trusted with duties and tasks that only the most trusted will be allowed and when the time comes for a Inner-council member to step down or retire we shall look to this group of people to fill those spots. That is all. I will now finish the promotions. Narthul, please take the floor. You have improved and impressed this senate for some time. With the limit of Archmage removed we are happy to grant you the rank of Archmage within the Senate as a whole and you will be tested to become a full Archmage of the Kirin Tor soon. Nathul Furlbrow: Thank you Councilors. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Now quickly, those wishing to become Archmagi will still have to come from to us and ask for such as the proper testing must be done for such a title. Now then, Mage-Commander, please take the floor. While before you were granted the title of Archmage we now grant you the rank of Outer-Council. With this promotion you will aid the Inner-council will overseeing the senate as well as your battle mages. Do you accept this role? Vanidicus Alexander: I do, sir, with honor. I will not fail you. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. That is all for promotions tonight. Zanbor Emerson: With that I close this meeting. May Dalaran continue to float. All: To protect and serve Dalaran. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events